1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a body exercising apparatus which independently and combinatorily exercises the upper and lower body portions of a user. Particularly, this invention is directed to an exercising apparatus which includes an upper body mechanism actuated by rotational displacement of a pair of rotary shafts extending from the housing of an overall frame member. Still further, this invention directs itself to an exercising apparatus where the upper body exercising is provided by an adjustable crank arm mechanism which may be positionally oriented in numerous planes with respect to the exercising apparatus housing. Still further, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus where an adjustable crank mechanism may be actuated by the arms of the user in a rotative displacement responsive to an adjustable frictional force setting applied by the user. Still further, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus which includes a stationary frame having a seat member where the user may position his or her feet in a frontal section of the frame. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a body exercising apparatus whereby there is provided a lower body exercising mechanism actuated by rotary displacement of pedal members which are coupled to a lower body friction mechanism. Still further, this invention relates to a body exercising apparatus where a lower body exercising mechanism is provided with an adjustable frictional force adjustment to allow the user to apply varying and determinative forces to his or her lower body independently or in combination with an upper body exercising mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems using rotary crank assemblies are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,318; 4,402,502; 3,966,201; 3,759,512; 3,570,477; 3,216,722; 3,213,852; 3,057,201; 3,017,180; 1,909,002; 1,820,372; 797,814; 3,017,180; 4,932,650; and, 5,016,870.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,318, only singular body portions may be exercised. Other prior art systems in the form of stationary bicycles generally exercise the lower body portions of a user. However, in other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, there are provided systems which are provided to exercising just the upper body of the user. In use of such prior art systems, a user when he or she wishes to exercise both upper and lower body portions, must do so separately and on separate exercising apparatus. However, in the subject Patent Application, there is disclosed a resistance assembly wherein rotatable members associated with both the upper body portions of the user may be exercised either singularly or in combination.
In other prior art systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,820,372; 1,909,002; 3,017,180; 3,213,852; 3,216,722; 3,570,477; and, 4,402,502, there are disclosed systems which incorporate both upper and lower body exercising crank assemblies. In such systems, some of which are motor assisted, both upper and lower body crank assemblies are mechanically coupled together for simultaneous operation. These systems generally incorporate a single resistive force assembly against which both the upper and lower body portions of the user must exercise and none of these prior art systems provide for the unique adjustability as to orientation and positioning of force loads, as is provided in the subject invention concept.